


Better Together

by Spellbound_Spot_Conlon



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Better Together, But just a little cause I can’t really hurt my babies who do you take me for, ConVerse, Fluff, Heart, Hugs, M/M, Mild Angst, Running, They’re adorable, enjoyy, i love them, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 11:39:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13589277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spellbound_Spot_Conlon/pseuds/Spellbound_Spot_Conlon
Summary: We both said things we shouldn’t have but I’m miserable without you and I just started walking and ended up on your front porch. And it’s cause we’re better together.Specs/Romeo





	Better Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I really liked this idea that honestly came out of nowhere, and I really hope you do as well!!! They are honestly such a great pair and I love them :D
> 
> Enjoyy!

Romeo was miserable. It hadn’t even been a week since he and Specs had fought. But he was miserable, moping around the house, finding no will to do anything. He couldn’t even remember what they had fought about.

He had been over at Specs’ house. It was finals week, and they were both beyond stressed out. They were attempting to study, but it was proving fruitless, as they were both too wound up to concentrate. The wrong word was said at the wrong time, and then Romeo was standing on the porch to Specs’ house, the front door slamming in his face.

It was stupid. It was all stupid. It was stupid that they fought. It was stupid that they hadn’t talked in almost a week. It was stupid that Romeo was miserable. It was stupid that Romeo couldn’t function. It was stupid that he couldn’t function without Specs.

But he couldn’t. Romeo had always been a very touchy-feely, show lots of love, get lots of love kind of person. And he loved Specs. And now that Specs wasn’t there....he felt like a piece of him was missing. A very large piece that he very desperately needed back.

Romeo rolled onto his back on the couch he was laying on, so that he was staring up at the ceiling. Without really deciding, he sat up, pulled on his Converse, and headed out the door.

Shoes hitting the pavement outside, Romeo let his heart lead him. He didn’t think about where he was going, he just walked, letting his feet guide him. Letting his feet follow his heart.

His feet stopped at stone steps. He watched, feeling detached, as his legs climbed them, arriving at a door. Raising his arm, hand in a fist, he knocked on the door, hardly aware of the motion.

As he waited for the door to be answered, Romeo looked around, and slowly came to his senses, realizing where he was. The three stone steps. The flowers under the windows. The bronze 407 above the doorbell. No no no no no. He had to get out of here. He had to run, he had to-

The door swung open.

There stood Specs, glasses slightly askew, socked feet and old jeans and big sweatshirt and mussed hair. Romeo’s heart stopped. Specs mouth opened in shock, and then his eyes hardened, and he went to close the door. In a stupid move, Romeo shot his foot out, so that the door couldn’t close, wincing as his foot was smashed between the door and the frame. Taking in a shuddering breath he said, “Specs, please, just listen to me.” Specs looked at him, eyes still hard. Then he opened the door again and crossed his arms, leaning on the frame.

Romeo stood there, mouth slightly open, not knowing what to say. He had so much he wanted to say, that he was sorry, that he needed Specs, that he loved him - but he didn’t know how. Specs, seeing him standing there stupidly, not making any move to say anything, rolled his eyes and turned to go inside. Romeo panicked.

“Specs! Please!-“ he said desperately, grabbing Specs’ arm, voicing breaking on ‘please.’ He dropped the other boy’s arm, and he could feel his eyes filling up with tears.

“I-I don’t know what-what to say or how to say it,” he said, sucking in a quick, deep breath. “But all I can say is what I know. And all I know is that I’m miserable Specs. I’m miserable without you. I-I can’t function without you. All I know is that I love you, and when I don’t have you there’s a part of me missing.” He paused, searching for words. “I just- I don’t even remember what we fought about, because it was so stupid, but it sucks so much being away from you that I don’t even care and I’m so sorry for whatever I said.” He felt a hot tear trickle down his cheek. “We’re like whatever they say in those stupid cheesy movies. That the whole is greater than the sum of its parts? Yeah, we’re like that. We’re better together Specs, and we really suck at being apart. So please, please take me back,” he finished, feeling more tears trace down his face.

Specs just stood there, not saying a word, blank and impassive. Romeo felt a sob leave his lips, and he covered his face with his hands. He cried into his hands, feeling all his remaining energy leave his body.

Then he felt strong, warm arms wrapping around him. He felt soft fabric against his face and a chin resting lightly on his head. He felt warm and safe and loved. Romeo relaxed into the embrace, sobbing into the red sweatshirt.

When his sobs slowed, Specs pulled him away from his chest, holding Romeo so that he could see his face.

“Romeo, love,” he said softly. Romeo wouldn’t meet his gaze, too afraid of what he would find there. “Romeo,” he said again, gentle but firm. Romeo flicked his eyes up, and then right back down again. He heard Specs sigh and start to move. Fear flared in his chest, thinking that Specs was leaving. But Specs was just kneeling down, forcing Romeo to look him in the eye.

“Romeo,” he said a third time, and Romeo finally looked. And Specs’ eyes were so gentle. He felt more tears fall from his cheeks and meet the others at his chin. Specs softly wiped them away with his thumb, keeping his hand on Romeo’s face. Romeo let out another shaky breath, feeling like he was going to start crying again at any minute.

“Babe,” Specs said. “I would never let you go. I love you too much for that.” Two more tears. “And you’re right. What we did was stupid. Because it was my fault too, not just you. And you’re right on another thing. We suck at being apart. We are so much better together. I’m sorry for this week. It’s been horrible.” He said. “And I love you Romeo. I want you to know that. Always have, always will.” And he stood, holding Romeo’s hands in his.

“I love you too you idiot,” Romeo said, laughing shakily. Specs let out a short laugh and pulled him into another hug. Romeo wrapped his arms around Specs, closing his eyes.

“Cause we’re better together.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked it!
> 
> But really, you can thank the Pippin soundtrack for this, and that one line that goes, “They say the whole is greater than the sun of it’s parts,” because I was listening to Pippin, heard that, and the plot bunnies immediately attacked.
> 
> Fun Fact : I was originally going to make this Sprace (hehehe you can never have too much Sprace) but I switched and I like it better like this. And the world needs more Specs/Romeo content honestly.
> 
> Please take a couple of seconds to comment and even less time to tap the kudos button, because it honestly means the world when you do! Seriously - you have no idea! Thanks for reading!
> 
> Byye!


End file.
